The New Knight, Vampire Knight fan fiction
by XxPrincess of phobiasxX
Summary: What happens when a oddly familiar girl comes into the Night Class? Yuuki doesn't remember seeing her before. What does the new girl have to do with Yuuki's past? Where is she in Yuuki's future? And how will her allergy effect Cross Academy?
1. Prologue: Another Day

**This chapter is currently being edited for the many mistakes in it**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight**** or any of its characters…I wish I did though**

**Yuuki's POV**

Another day. Seemed like a normal day, started like a normal day. But I could tell it wasn't. It had a different feel in the air, it wasn't like normal, it was all tingly. Lately I've been trying to find out more about my past, about who I really am. My memories seem to begin when I was five. It was a cold, snowy night in the forest. I was attacked by a evil vampire, he was about to bite me when an arm blocked me from his teeth. That arm belonged to Kaname, who brought me to one of his friends Kaien Cross, he adopted me knowing nearly nothing about my past. That, you could say was "my beginning". Kaname was also "my beginning".

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

I was waiting for class to end. It was maths, my worst subject. I just didn't get all those kind of things. Besides it was last period on a really warm and sunny, I would totally rather being in my dorm relaxing front of a fan, reading a book or talking to my roommate, Yori-chan.

Tic-toc, tic-toc, tic-toc. Three minutes till the bell rang and few more questions to finish before then. Find _x_, no matter how tempted Yuuki was to just circle the _x _and write 'here it is, that's what the question said wasn't it', I forced herself to actually figure the value of _x_. _One down six to go,_ she thought. Using my extreme math skills (*cough, cough*) I worked my way through the questions and managed to make it before the bell.

_Oh great!_ _Prefect duty now._ One of my jobs as a prefect was to control the fan-girls after the Day Class ended. They were always screaming, squealing, giggling, staring and flirting with the Night Class boys *sigh*. They were all pushing and shoving to get the best view and it was really hard to hold them off. *Thud* I fell to the ground, the weight of all the fan-girls was too much. "Go back to your dorms, NOW" shouted an angry voice, it was Zero Kiryuu, the other prefect. Zero is my adopted brother, Chairman Kaien Cross, took him in after a bad vampire attacked his family. He had silver hair and lilac-coloured eyes. He usually had a rough, cold, dark attitude, but he was still the best brother anyone could ever have (even though he wasn't _really_ my brother). And unlike me, he actually had a pretty good control of the fan-girls. "I said, back to your dorms!!", the girls immediately ran away.

Then the great iron gates opened… Some virtually perfect people walked through them. "Aidou-senpai!!!!, Aidou-senpai!!!!" screams and squeals began instantly. "Oh, hello ladies" he smiled and waved. Aidou Hanabusa was one of the Night Class boys, he was a flirt, with blonde hair with a twist on the end and blue eyes. Nearly all the Day Class girls liked the Night Class boys, Yuuki could tell why, they were all absolutely gorgeous. Especially Kaname…I mean…um...err…No…they were all equally gorgeous in their own ways, yes, that was what I was going to say. But there was one thing I knew about the Night Class that most of Cross Academy didn't. They were all actually vampires. Looking over at them I was trying to figure out what was different about them.

Then it hit me! The Night Class had an extra student. Why didn't I hear about this before, I am the Chairman's daughter I should have been one of the first to know. I remembered the last time Night Class had a new student. Her name was Maria Kurenai, she had silver-lavender long hair that went up to her waist and mauve eyes. Everyone was a bit wary of her, especially Zero who tried to kill her. It turned out that she was a vessel for Shizuka. But that's all cleared up now. This girl seemed totally different. She had burgundy-dark brown hair that was tied up in a neat, long ponytail that went to her waist and a small fringe on both sides and brilliant, blazing amber eyes. She seemed oddly familiar, I swear I've never seen her before but still, she was very strangely familiar

While I was looking at this girl, the fan-girls managed to knock me over again, this time strong arms were there to break my fall. The nearby fan-girls gave me looks of jealousy. It was Kaname. I stood back up again rather shakily.

"K-Ka-Kaname-senpai" I stuttered "aah…eh…Arigatou (thank you), Kaname"

"Be a little careful, dear Yuuki" he said with a smile. Kaname Kuran was the one who saved me from the evil vampire and has been my friend since then. He was a pureblooded vampire, the highest ranking amongst all vampires, all his ancestors were vampires, he didn't have a trace of human blood in him. He was tall with dark brown almost black hair that went up to his shoulders and unusually gentle, dark burgundy eyes. But before I could ask him about the new girl he walked away. To be continued…hopefully…

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**I hoped you like it please review because this is my first fan fiction and I'd like to know what I can improve on for upcoming chapters and other stories**


	2. Summer Beauty

**Yuuki****'s POV**

*Yawn* Ugh, time to wake up again. I turned around and saw Yori, my roommate sitting on her bed, brushing her hair. "Oh, you're awake" she said in her usually quiet, shy voice. Yori Wakaba was my best friend, she had honey-brown coloured short hair and brown eyes. "You were tossing and turning all night". "I guess it was one of my dreams, its good to have a sleep every once in awhile"

"Well, you being a prefect and all that, staying up at night, I guess so"

"Yeah and it saves me falling asleep at class and having to do extra class"

"You know, with you staying awake all night and falling asleep in daytime, your sorta nocturnal, like an owl, or a _vampire_" Man, that word just creeped me out, now I all alert and awake "I-I thought you said you don't believe in vampires, didn't you?"

"Yeah, I did say that, just another myth for kids" *Phew* I could breathe and relax now.

"Y-Yeah, a myth for kids"

Knock, knock, knock. "Chairman wants to see you, Yuuki" came Zero's voice

"Ok, tell him I'll be there soon"

I quickly got changed and brushed my hair. Then I ran to the Chairman's Office *Knock, knock* no reply *knock, knock* still no reply. I opened the door a tiny bit and took a peep. *Phew* I'm so glad the chairman was still in there the new girl was in there too. What I'm not so glad about is that he was listening to a mp3 player and dancing around the room all retardedly. Ugh! Not a pretty sight I can tell you that. I took a step in and then he saw me.

"YUUKI MY PRETTY LITTLE DAUGHTER!!!"

"Yes, chairman"

"Call me Daddy"

"Ok, Daddy, happy now?"

"Sorry, I didn't see you there, sweetheart; I was busy listening to Natsumi's mp3"

"Is she Natsumi?" I asked indicating the girl.

"Oh yes, Yuuki this Natsumi Retasu, she is our new student in the Night Class, I would like you to show her the school grounds and take her to her dorm which she shares with Maria-san"

"Ok chairman, uh… I mean daddy"

"OH YUUKI, I'M SO PROUD, YOU'RE SUCH A GOOD GIRL, GIVE ME A HUG"

I walked out of the room before he could do that. *Sigh* the chairman. Chairman Kaien Cross my adopted father had shoulder-length, light-golden-brown hair that was usually tied up in a ponytail and amber eyes. He was usually crazy and a spasticated (my word, u heard it here first, looki but, no touchi). But he was the dad I never had.

As we reached the front of the school I turned to face Natsumi, who had remained silent that whole time. I put on the 'I'm a happy guide smile'

"Welcome to Cross Academy, Natsumi-san" no reply "Why are you so quiet, Natsumi?"

"I-I d-don't want to hurt you Yuuki-chan, y-you don't know what I really am"

"I know about the secret of the Night Class, don't worry and by the way call me Yuuki forget the chan"

"Y-You know"

"Yes I do, don't worry the secrets safe with me, now let me show you to your class so you'll know where to go at night"

I took her the main classroom that the Night Class met at, she asked me millions of questions on the way there.

"Ok, now I am going to take you to meet the rest of the Night Class students, you've probably seen them already, but still"

**Natsumi's POV**

I still had all these nervous new girl feelings. Will the Night Class like me? Will the work be easy enough for me? How many friends will I have? I was a bit scared but, that Yuuki girl seemed nice and willing to help me. I'm still scared of getting to close to her, she doesn't know who I am, I know she knows I'm a vampire, but not _who_ I am. Cross Academy seemed like a good place too, a whole lot bigger and very different to what I was used to. But I was determined to fit into this place. We talked all the way there. I'm pretty sure, not completely sure that she likes this Kaname guy, whoever he is. She say the Night Class are all really nice but she's probably trying to make me feel better about going to a new school. She stopped abruptly, I kept walking and accidentally bumped into her.

"Gomenasai, Yuuki-chan"

"No Problem, and again not Yuuki-chan just Yuuki"

"In that case you can just call me Natsumi, Yuuki"

"Well here we are, the Moon dormitory where all the Night Class dorms are"

She knocked on the door. A tall boy with dark brown hair and extremely gentle eyes answered it. "Aah, Yuuki, please come in" She took a step in. "Kaname can you please bring all of the Night Class into the lounge?"

"Certainly, Yuuki" he said and walked away. Yuuki showed me around the place, it was HUGE! Then finally this pixie-like girl with short silver hair came over and told us they were ready, it turns out that she was Kaname's secretary, Seiren.

We followed her to the lounge, sitting there were the seven most beautiful vampires I've ever seen. Yuuki introduced me to all of them. Thank God! I didn't have to do it myself. "Ok Night Class" she said in her authoritive voice "We have a new student, her name is Natsumi Retasu please be kind to her and help her ou-" "Natsumi, what a pretty name" Yuuki was interrupted by this boy with blonde, straight, silky hair and light-green, shining eyes "It means 'summer beauty' doesn't it" "Yes it does" I replied shyly. Then Yuuki started talking again "As I was saying please be kind to Natsumi and help her out when she needs help" Then she introduced me to each of them personally. The tall dark-brown haired one we saw was Kaname Kuran, the president of the Night Class, paying closer attention to him I realised that he was a pureblood. The blonde, green-eyed boy who commented on my name, was Takuma Ichijou, the vice president of the Night Class. The other blondie this time with blue eyes was called Aidou Hanabusa. His cousin looked very serious, he had orange hair and brown eyes and his name was Kain Akatsuki. Then there was Senri Shiki who had the same colour hair as me and pale-blue eyes. Then there were the three girls. The first Ruka Souen who had long pale brown hair and meltingly-brown eyes. The second, Rima Touya with bright blue eyes and honey-coloured hair but a dead serious look. The there was Maria Kurenai, my roommate, she had mauve eyes and silvery, straight long hair


	3. Black Out

**Its starting to get a bit more eventful now. But the next chapters going to be even more eventful (that's where they strange things and adventure really begins). I hope you like it so far please keep reading and reviewing. **

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**Natsumi's POV**

Well it wasn't so bad after all. After that Yuuki took me to my dorm and helped me unpack my stuff. Maria my roommate helped me unpack aswell. After we had finished Yuuki had to leave to catch up with her classes. Maria-san asked me if I wanted to take a walk with her around the Moon dormitory gardens and I said yes. The moon dormitory gardens were beautiful it had flowers, fountains, trees and a little pond with a bridge. As we walked I asked Maria lots of questions. Are the Night Classes hard? What are blood tablets? Are the other Night Class people nice? A while later we sat down on a bench and talked. The gates creaked open and a tall silver-haired boy with lilac-coloured eyes came in. As soon as Maria saw him she sprinted, full-pelt at him. The boy not noticing her looked around and said in a questioning voice "Maria??" Maria ran straight into his arms and hugged him "Ichiru!! Ichiru I'm so glad you're here it's been such a long time" "You too Maria" _Maria-san has a boyfriend?! _I'm not saying its bad or anything, they look really, really, really cute together. But the thing that struck me as weird was that Ichiru, I think that's his name, was completely and utterly _human. _

She seemed too busy talking to him so I decided to explore the place a bit more by myself. I headed out the gates of the Moon dormitory *click, snap* that noise made me trip over and get my foot stuck. _Damn it._ I heard two girls voices over behind the trees "Yes!!, another photo" so that's what that clicking-snapping noises were

"Let me see"

"Ok sure"

"Aaaw, it's not Aidou-senpai, wait, I haven't seen her before, who is she?"

"I haven't seen her here before eith-"

*Squeal, scream*

"Takuma Ichijou!!! Quick take a photo"

_Takuma __Ichijou? Who's he? Oh yeah, the blondie! Huh?! What?! Where?!_ Oh there. He was pretty much right in front of me most of that time, while I was desperately shaking my head around trying to see him.

"Natsumi??" he said, raising his left eyebrow.

"Ah…um… hi"

"Are you ok?"

"I'm fine, really, my foots just stuck"

"Here, let me help". He lifted me up gently, my foot slipped out while he did so. He placed my feet on the ground and slowly let go. I found my feet for a second

"Thank you-u" I said and then I stumbled over and started falling. He caught me just before I hit the ground "Be careful, it looks like something happened to your ankle"

"Just great, first day at a new school and I get a sprained ankle"

He laughed quietly "I guess I'll have to help you to the dorms then" He said, lifting my right arm over his shoulder" Well atleast I know he didn't comment on my name because he hated me. We walked and talked back to the dorm. I decided to have a rest before my first class started.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

I woke up to the sound of Maria knocking the door "Natsumi-san, it's nearly time for class" I brushed my hair which was all scruffy from the fall and tied it into a neat ponytail again, then walked out to join Maria. We were joined by the other vampires at the gates of the Moon dormitory. We all walked toward the school building. Takuma walked up to me a few metres away from the iron gates. "Is your ankle better now?" I replied "Yeah, it should be, I don't think I'll need your help anymore" I said, which was a really stupid thing to say because a minute after I said that, I fell over again. "Looks like you do need my help after all" he said as he helped me to my feet and lifted my arm over his shoulder. I looked through the gates and saw Yuuki and Ichiru shouting and trying to hold of the heaps Day Class girls.

The gates opened and we walked through. All the girls started screaming and squealing "Idol!!! Aidou-senpai!!!" and waving their hands in the air like they were trying to fly. What was wrong with these people??? Had they gone completely mental? Who knows? And they kept on stabbing me with glares of extreme jealousy. Then Aidou waved and did one of those gorgeous grins "How is everyone today?" about a thousand people sang out the reply "We're fine" they chorused. Aidou turned to Ichijou "See they all love me" I only learnt Aidou's nickname, Idol, five minutes ago but I could already see why they called him that. Those Day Class girls _totally_ idolized him (put even more emphasis on the word totally). What I didn't get was why his cousin, Akatsuki's nickname was Wild. He didn't seem that 'wild' to me, infact he seemed pretty damn normal.

I walked, well more like limped over to where Yuuki and Ichiru were. "Yuuki"

"Just wait a sec, Natsumi, be right there" She called over to where Ichiru was standing "Zero" _Zero??_ _Why did she just call him Zero? I thought his name was Ichiru_. Ichiru/Zero turned around "Yeah Yuuki, what did you want?" "Can you take care of the rest of the fan-girls for a moment?" "Uh…sure" Then she walked over to join me

"Oh my god, Natsumi are you ok?" she said as she saw me limping

"No I'm fine, just a sprained ankle, Takuma's taken care of it"

"So, what do you think of Cross Academy so far?"

"Well, it's a great place, not what I'm used to at all, but still awesome, I'm still a little confused though"

"Confused? About what?"

"Well firstly, that guy you just talked to. I swear I saw the same guy before at the Moon dormitory gardens…except Maria-san called him…Ichiru. Is Zero his nickname or something?"

"Oh no, it's not like that, I was confused at first too. Zero and Ichiru are identical twins"

"Oh right and secondly why are all those Day Class girls screaming and squealing, shouldn't they be in their dorms by now?"

"Yes they should be in there dorms now, but they're the fan-girls *Sigh*"

"The fan-girls??"

"Yeah, the fan-girls of the Night Class boys. Those boys are all vampires so naturally they're gorgeous and the fan-girls come out here to see them because they usually don't get to usually"

"Ok, but isn't that a bit unsafe for them?"

"That's where Zero and I, the prefects come in, none of the Day Class beside us know of the Night Classes secret, so we have to keep the fan-girls a safety distance away"

"Well, Yuuki I have to go to class now talk to you soon"

I hurried (as fast as I could with a sprained ankle) after the other vampires. I didn't want to get late on my first day and I am not going to let my sprained ankle stop me. The first class we had was Ethics with Mr Yogari, a human with black, long hair and an eye-patch over his right eye, he was pretty creepy as well. Even though the others already knew my name he made me introduce myself anyway. The first thing he taught me was about blood tablets. They were a tablet used to imitate blood and stop a vampire's craving for it. The Night Class were using it to test if they actually work. In a way, we were all lab-rats taking the tablets and seeing if it helped reduce our craving for blood and putting us in close contact with humans in the Day Class every day. Mr Yogari handed me a glass of water and a black case with a red design on it. "Well what are you waiting for Natsumi-san? Have one". I opened up the black case, there were lots of little white tablets inside it. I put one in the glass of water, it dissolved quickly turning the water into a bright vermilion-red colour. I took a small sip of the liquid, everything in the room started fading, melting away like it was paint being washed down with water, leaving it pure white. That white turned into red, the red got darker and darker. Until it was black. Pitch black.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**Ooooooh! major cliff hanger there. Teehee sorry for leaving it like that. Again please review this. ****I will finish it and make the next chapter better. I promise!! I'm trying to finish as many chapters as I can before school starts again. **


	4. Awkward Silence

_**Recap of Into the Dark:**_

_**I put one in the glass of water, it dissolved quickly turning the water into a bright vermilion-red colour. I took a small sip of the liquid, everything in the room started fading, melting away like it was paint being washed down with water, leaving it pure white. That white turned into red, the red got darker and darker. Until it was black. Pitch black.**_

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**Takuma's POV**

We all sat stunned, in silence. Natsumi was slumped over her desk. She was breathing really harshly and coughing occasionally. Her eyes were open but they were completely glazed over. I couldn't believe what just happened. It was Natsumi's first class at Cross Academy and her first time having a blood tablet. I admit it, the first time I had a blood tablet, I didn't like it either, it didn't have the same good, refreshing taste that real blood did. But I thought of the benefit blood tablets could have to the vampire society and kept on having them until I was so used to them, that drinking a human's real blood just didn't appeal to me. I shared the same dream that the chairman and Kaname-sama had. The dream of peace between the two races, human and vampire. Cross Academy was evidence that they could survive in harmony and blood tablets were there to help other vampires with their needs without harming anyone else. Natsumi's reaction was unlike anyone else's, she only took a tiny sip and _now_ look what happened. Awkward silences drive me crazy. All I could hear was the clock.

Mr Yogari broke the silence "We need to take her to the informary (sorta like sickbay except the VK version), can anyone carry her?" I volunteered to carry her there and Senri Shiki and Kaname offered to come with me. Mr Yogari went to bring the prefects, the chairman and to call a doctor. They arrived soon after. I was _really_, really worried, Natsumi _still_ hadn't regained consciousness. What if she didn't make it? I don't think I would be able to bear it if she die- _No, Takuma, don't think these thoughts, _I thought to myself_, she will make it!! Natsumi will make it!! She HAS to!! For everyone. For me. _I prayed that she was going to be ok. Half an hour had past. She didn't seem to be getting any better. The doctor, Mr Misotu was still continuing with his tests. Zero was getting tired and he sat on the unoccupied bed, Shiki soon joined him to talk. Chairman Cross was pacing frantically around the room, muttering to himself and sometimes looking at Natsumi. Kaname was talking to Dr Misotu, trying to figure out what happened. Yuuki and I were the only ones still watching her.

The minutes ticked by slowly…Oh my god!!! She was blinking!!! Her eyes were still glazed over but she was blinking, the first movement she had made in ages. Yuuki and I called the others, who came to stand beside us. She kept on blinking, maybe it wasn't good after all. Maybe she was having some sort of fit. At last she stopped blinking and her eyes had returned to the brilliant, blazing amber they used to be.

**Natsumi's POV**

Last thing I remember was being in the classroom and drinking this revolting stuff that was supposed to _imitate_ blood. Then there was white, which turned into red, which turned into black. Then and endless black. All I ever saw in that black was bloodstains that kept on fading and then reappearing in different positions. I think after about thirty-five minutes I regained my hearing _partially_. It sounded a bit fuzzy, sort of like listening to a radio in an area that has bad reception. I couldn't move my limbs so I tried something simple that didn't take up much energy like blink. It worked so I kept on blinking, I still couldn't see but I was glad I could atleast do _something_. Then eventually I got tired of blinking, but I couldn't stop my eyelids. They just kept blinking, I couldn't control them anymore. Eventually my blinking stopped and I regained my senses but I was still dizzy. I was on a bed. Standing next to the bed was Takuma, grinning down at me "She's awake, at last". Behind him were Yuuki, Zero or Ichiru (I still couldn't tell the difference), Kaname, Senri, the chairman and some tall man that I didn't recognise. I sat up on the bed "Where am I?"

"You're at the informary, Natsumi-san" The chairman turned to the unfamiliar man "Say, Dr Misotu, have you figured out what happened to our poor little, Natsumi?"

"Yes, I do seem to have quite a surprising and shocking result"

"Well, you are our most trusted doctor, what do you think happened?"

All of us turned to Dr Misotu. "This may shock you but, according to my research, it seems that, Natsumi-san is _allergic_ to blood tablets"

"_**WHAT?!?!?!**_" We all (beside Dr. Misotu) said in unison. All of their faces had gotten about three times their usual size and their eyes were about four times their average size (I bet mine was too but I can't tell). The still calm Dr Misotu said "Yes that's right, allergic, I told you it would shock you". Chairman Cross grabbed Dr Misotu's shoulders and shook him. "HOW CAN YOU BE CALM IN A SITUATION LIKE THIS?????" Then he let go of Dr Misotu's shoulders and started running around the room waving his arms in a mad frenzy. "IT IS A DISASTER!! A DISASTER I TELL YOU!! OH POOR LITTLE NATSUMI!! WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO? WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO?"

Kaname placed a hand on his shoulder "Relax, calm down"

"YOU'RE TELLING ME TO CALM DOWN!! IT'S A DISA-"

"Yes, I know it's a disaster"

"WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO? WHAT ARE WE GOING TO D-"

"Chairman! Breathe. Inhale, exhale. Inhale, exhale." The chairman began to relax a _little_ bit. "Kaname, what are we going to do about Natsumi? She has put all of Cross Academy at risk, of course it's not her fault but" the chairman was pulling on Kaname-senpai's shirt now "but…WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO?"

"Keeping Natsumi-san here could be very dangerous for the Day Class" he paused. "But there _are_ a few ways we can deal with this problem. The first, I can tell will be very unpopular. It is to expel her" Takuma, Yuuki and the chairman all yelled out "NO!!!" at once.

"That is now out of the options. Second option, have one of the Day Class students as a blood donor for her"

"WHAT!! Then that will mean letting one of the Day Class in on the Night Class's secret. I don't know who is trustworthy and willing out to carry out this job" said the chairman worriedly.

Kaname continued speaking. "Final option, for now. Make her vegetarian…" _Make me a vegetarian? How? _I could tell they were all thinking the same question. _They all knew I couldn't survive without blood or blood tablets._

"…By not feeding her off human blood, but on animal blood"

"Animal Blood?! Is that what you call _vegetarian?!_ I could never feed off animal blood, even if it meant dying of thirst!" I exclaimed "Most of my entire family is in debt to an animal of some sort, so I could _never_ hurt them, _ever_"

"But then what are we going to do about you?" said Kaname with a frown.

**Oooooooh! Another cliffie!! ****Sorry again for leaving it like that. But yeah… read again to find out what happens. Ooh and as a bonus- the first person to review this chapter will feature in the next chapter!! XD!!**


	5. Vegetarianism

**Here is ****chapter five: Vegetarianism**

**And ****o0fuYuHAnAsHIrAZuKI0o**** aka: Shirazuki since you are the first person to review the last chapter. You get a free cyber-**_**chocolate**_**. Yes, I went onto your profile and found out u like CHOCOLATE. So do I, I'm a chocoholic too and proud of it! XD and you also get to be in this chapter and maybe other ones later! **

**Recap of Awkward Silence: **

"_**Animal Blood?! Is that what you call **__**vegetarian?!**__** I could never feed off animal blood, even if it meant dying of thirst!" I exclaimed "Most of my entire family is in debt to an animal of some sort, so I could **__**never**__** hurt them, **__**ever**__**"**_

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**Yuuki's POV**

I was so scared, for the Day Class and for Natsumi. It isn't fair on her. She doesn't want to hurt animals or people but with her vampiric nature it's the only way for her to survive. She doesn't seem to have very good luck at all. On the first day here she got a sprained ankle. On the first night she had an allergic reaction to the blood tablets. Her allergic reaction is _so_ bad that she could even _die_ if she had another blood tablet. After Dr Misotu's test were finished. He concluded that if Natsumi was to have a blood tablet ever again she would fall unconscious for a long time and in that unconscious state and in the few minutes after it she is _extremely_ vulnerable. So vulnerable that if she has only 50% chance of living through it. _That shocked us down to the core! Only 50% chance of surviving! _Poor Natsumi, she was so brave, I don't think any of the other vampires could go through what Natsumi went through just then. It was even more brave of her to reject Kaname's third option. To become v_egetarian_ (vegetarian isn't exactly the right word to describe it) by drinking animal blood instead of human blood. I still didn't understand what Natsumi said _"Animal Blood?! Is that what you call __vegetarian?!__ I could never feed off animal blood, even if it meant dying of thirst! Most of my entire family is in debt to an animal of some sort, so I could __never__ hurt them, __ever__" _So I asked her.

"Natsumi, what do you mean by that?"

"*Sigh* Yuuki most of my mother's side of the family has been rescued, helped or saved by an animal. Take my mother, Kitsune (fox) for example. When she was a little baby without a name, she crawled through the open gate of the back garden while my grandmother's back was turned. She was fascinated by the woods and kept on crawling until she was lost. That night a vixen found her on the way to the den, she ushered my mother to follow her, maybe it was just a strange coincidence but my mum followed the fox to the den anyway. The fox took care of her for two nights while grandma and grandpa were frantically searching for her. The next day grandma found her by a river that the fox usually drank at. She saw the vixen wrap her fluffy tail around the little baby and urged my young mother to drink like her. My mother saw grandma in the reflection of the water and recognized her. My grandma named the fox shunkashuutou (the four seasons) and she named my mother Kitsune after that fox. The next time Kitsune saw that fox she had four cubs which she named Kyuuka (summer), Aki (autumn), Fuyu (winter) and Haru (spring). Kitsune also planned to have four children in memory of shunkashuutou. I was the first out of the four, named Natsumi (summer beauty) in memory of Kyuuka. She planned to have three other children named after the four cubs, but before Kitsune had another child her husband, Rido disappeared"

Senri went pale and started going green, probably remembering how Rido used his body, I think. He half-choked "Rido Kuran is your father?" Natsumi looked puzzled but answered anyway.

"Yes, why?"

"That makes me your half-brother! I didn't know I had a half-sister. Rido is my father too…" he paused

"Well that would explain why we have such a similar hair colour"

"…But he wasn't a good man though. He killed Haruka, Yuuki's father. He attacked Yuuki when she was only five. He took over my body and started harming other students in Cross Academy. He did all that and more just to eat his princess, Yuuki"

"Why would he want to _eat_ Yuuki???"

"To gain power and as revenge for Juuri choosing Haruka over him"

"Oh… I didn't know much about my dad he left us when I was six months old. I'm sorry about the mess he caused here"

"Oh that's ok, but just because your mother was saved by a fox you won't hurt an animal, even if that means dying of thirst"

"It's not just my mother, you know. My great grandmother had a pet parrot called Shimmer. It was the middle of the night and it was snowing" _My head started reeling that seemed so familiar but I knew Natsumi wasn't talking about the night my memories started though _"Her neighbor, Akemi was asleep when the heard a tapping on their un-curtained window, she looked through and saw the parrot Shimmer tapping on her window in the middle of the cold winter. She immediately thought something happened to my great grandmother. So she went to her house. Great grandma was slumped on the stairway, she was going up the stairs after her evening walk and she had a heart attack. Luckily for her though the neighbor called the ambulance and she was saved. The next day when Akemi returned to her home she found Shimmer dead outside her window. Shimmer had died of frostbite while trying to save my great grandmother. Throughout the Retasu bloodline animals lie, most of us inherit the close bond with animals like my awesome cousin Shirazuki and I"

All of us were totally moved by her stories, Shiki felt really bad "Ah, sorry Natsumi-san about questioning your decision to not drink animal blood"

"Hey! Don't feel bad about it"

"WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO???" the chairman shouted.

"I'll be your temporary blood donor until we figure out what to do, I was one for Zero so I don't really mind" I said

"AAH YUUKI!!! YOU'RE SUCH A GOOD DAUGHTER!!!!"

"Calm down! Chairm- I mean daddy we still have a problem on our hands" I said as the chairman started crying, his tears reaching the floor.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**Ooooh! semi-cliffie! Oh and that story about someone being saved by a parrot is actually true, only I think it was a budgie or canary not a parrot. Its true, I was reading about it in a book called 'Psychic Pets' coz I was someones house and there wasn't much to do besides read and I only found 2 books No# 1: Psychic Pets, No# 2: _Angelina Ballerina_ *ugh***

**Preview for upcoming chapters:**

"**MARRIED!!!! WHAT!!!! TO WHO!!!"**

**again please review **


	6. Spilling the Beans

**Hey readers of this story,**

**Im back again, sorry for taking so long to update but yeah was busy and stuff. I was gonna post this 3 days ago but I couldn't think of a chapter name (even though this isn't exactly a good name either) if u can think of good name for this chapter please review and I will give u credit. I tried to write a new chapter every week but as u can see I'm not so good that**

**Yuuki POV**

I had just offered to be Natsumi's temporary blood donor. Honestly, I don't know if I could stay in that job for long. Zero needed my blood too and I didn't think I had enough blood to go around between both. And I _definitely_ couldn't choose out of Natsumi and Zero. The chairman was still talking and crying about how proud he was of me and what a good daughter I was. On the other hand, Kaname looked really worried and wasn't speaking. I wanted to know why. Finally he shouted out what was worrying him. "Chairman! I will not allow Yuuki to be Natsumi's blood donor"

"Why not?"

"Remember Juuri"

"Yes, but-"

Kaname gave the chairman a cold, hard, glassy stare.

"Fine, fine, but who shall be Natsumi's donor _now_, we can't just let her starve"

_Juuri._ That name sounded so familiar, I don't remember hearing it before, maybe it had something to do with my past. Kaname fixed his attention to me.

"Yuuki, do you know of anyone in the Day Class worthy of the job of Natsumi's donor"

Honestly, I don't really think any of the Day Class would be fit for the job. But I wanted Natsumi to live on, so I had to choose. Let me see… the most appropriate for the job…

"I think Yori Wakaba will be a good person for the job"

"Why of course, Yuuki you're a genius! She's sensible, trustworthy, kind…" The chairman went on and _on_ about how perfect Yori was for the job. "We shall ask Yori if she will accept this important job and if something goes wrong we will wipe her memory".

**Yori ****POV**

There was a knocking on the door. It was Yuuki coming in from what I thought was another exhausting patrol with Zero. Yuuki didn't seem to notice that I was awake. She sat on her bed and fingered the case with a rose that bloomed once every ten years. She sighed. She kept that rose on he bedside table, it was a present from her crush, Kaname Kuran. She soon fell asleep. I was about too aswell, but Yuuki's sleep-talking kept me awake. This annoying habit keeps me from sleeping a lot, but it's fun to hear what she's talking about. Most of the time she goes on about Kaname, the Night Class, patrols, her adopted father. But this time she said something that was never mentioned in her sleep-talking before. She said my name. And something to do with the new Night Class girl and blood but I wasn't really listening to that part. I wonder what would make her say my name in her sleep-talking. Oh well, I guess I'll find out soon. Little did I know what was going to happen next and how it would turn my whole world around.

I woke up next morning to Yuuki tapping me on the shoulder. I looked at the alarm clock. _**3:11 am!!! **_What could be so important that I needed to wake up _that_ early.

"Yori! _Finally_ you've woken up"

"Huh??"

"Hurry up and get changed the chairman needs to see you it's urgent"

"Ok, what for?"

"It's very important, you'll see when you get there"

"Eh???"

"Just hurry up *sigh*"

And so I did. As soon as I got out from the bathroom Yuuki grabbed my hand and ran, dragging me to the chairman's office. She opened the door and took me inside.

"Aah Yori, you arrived, sorry to make you come here so early but it was necessary"

"Um ok, what did you call me here for"

"Well, you see Yori this is an extremely important job and you Yori as one of the most trustworthy and sensible of the Day class have been chosen to carry it out"

"Yeah"

"This is top secret you must tell no one except for people who already know of this secret like myself, Yuuki, Zero, Mr Yogari and the Night class, _no one_ else, got it?"

"Got it. Cross my heart and hope to die and stick pins in my eyes, wait is it stick pins in my eyes or something else in my eyes. Your secret, whatever it is, is safe with me. So what's my job"

"You, should you choose to accept this job, are to act as a blood donor to Natsumi-san"

"A blood donor?? Why?"

"This is where the secret comes in. The secret is that all of the Night class are vampires"

"V-V-Vampires *gulp*" I said, my face turning pale.

"Yes vampires, don't worry they won't hurt you. All of them are on no-blood diet which consists of blood tablets and human foods _only_. Except Natsumi-san who has a very, very serious allergy to blood tablets. She needs blood to survive, Yori-chan"

"But then won't I turn into a vampire myself"

"Not at all. Only if you are bitten by a pureblooded vampire you will turn into a vampire. Natsumi is not a pureblood. The only pureblood vampire we have is Kaname and he hasn't had blood for years"

"He must be _starving_ then!!!!" I said as I turned and walked to the door quickly.

"No no no *sigh*, that's not what I meant. Kaname Kuran doesn't feed on human blood he gave up the habit a long time ago. Now the blood intake he needs is provided in the form of a blood tablet, same with the rest of the Night Class. Except Natsumi, if she is to consume a blood tablet, she will fall unconscious and has a 50% chance of dying"

I was confused. I really wanted to help the poor girl but at the same time I wanted to stay safe. Was it possible to do both at the same time? I was scared. It was such a big risk. It wasn't her fault, I couldn't just let her die, not if there was anything I could do about it.

"Ok I will accept this job, on one condition. My safety shall be ensured"

"That condition is easy. We will only let Natsumi drink your blood at certain times and in those certain times you will be supervised by either Toga Yogari a trained vampire hunter, Yuuki or Zero the school guardians or Kaname-sama. All of these people have stopped numerous bloodsheds"

"Then I accept"

"YAY!!!! I'M SO HAPPY!!! I'M SO PROUD OF YOU YORI-CHAN!!!!!"

The chairman said continuously giving me and Natsumi-san hugs. And then it was organised. I would meet Natsumi-san everyday just after curfew for the day class at the school building. Either Seiren, Kaname, Yuuki, Zero or Mr Yogari would be there to supervise me. I looked down at my watch it was nearly 9 o'clock, nearly time for classes. I was going to get late to class, I knew it. I went back to my dorm and got changed out of the jeans and t-shirt and into my school uniform. Then I ran into the classroom. "Sorry for being late sir I was called to the chairman's office" I said as I took my seat.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Ouch" I said as I was knocked over by a squealing fan-girl. It was going to be impossible to get past this crowd and to where I would meet Natsumi-san. *Oww* I was pushed over again. _Damn fan-girls_! After what seemed like eternity I got to the outside of the school building. Seiren was there too waiting for Natsumi-san with me. She arrived with the rest of the Night class. All besides Natsumi and Seiren walked into the school building. I felt totally nervous today, very soon a _vampire_ was going to drink my blood. Natsumi looked very guilty, even though it wasn't her fault and she knew that. She walked over to me.

"Are you ready for this, Yori?"

"Ready as I'll ever be"

"Well, this is going to hurt" She said then she plunged her fangs into my neck. It did really hurt. I sort of froze from the shock and the pain (mostly the shock). I could feel my blood being drained from my neck. Then she stopped. "That should be enough for today" she said wiping the blood that was leaking from her mouth. Her eyes had turned to a bright, glowing scarlet-red colour but soon faded back into blazing amber they used to be. "Sorry about that, Yori-cha-"

"YORI!!! Watch out!!!" came Seiren's voice. But before I could understand fully what she was talking about, I was pushed to the ground by some unknown man. He sniffed "I smelt something nice so I came over here and that nice smell, was _you_" he said as his eyes went the same red that Natsumi's had been just a moment ago. *scream* he nearly bit my neck, I trusted Natsumi with that but not him whoever he is. Seiren came to my aid just in time, he nearly bit me again. Now I know the real reason that she is Kaname's attendant, she was obviously a bodyguard to the precious pureblood. I never knew how good she was at fighting. She did some leaping, karate kick (I don't know very much about karate moves) that made the attacker fall to the ground with a loud thud. But the vampire got up off the ground and he was eyeing the bead of crimson blood trickling down my neck from Natsumi's bite. He charged at me again. This time it wasn't Seiren who came to help. Natsumi stood in front of me her arms outstretched. There was something different about her though…

"Don't hurt Yori-chan, I won't let you"

Then I realised what was different.

"Natsumi-san, you have _ears_!!-"

"Yeah, I know I have ears, how else would I be able to hear you?" she said as she continued blocking me in a vicious stare-down with the other vampire.

"*sigh* that's not what I meant, you have _different_ ears _and a __**tail**__?!?!_"

"A **_tail_**?!?!?!" Natsumi exclaimed turning her head around and surely enough she had a tail. I was about as shocked and surprised as she was. I've only ever seen this kind of thing in some mangas and animes like Tokyo Mew Mew and stuff. I was told that Natsumi's vampiric power was an unusually strong connection with animals, but I _definitely_ didn't expect this! She was one of those kemonomimi (animal ears) things. That should be a first a kemonomimi vampire. The vampire didn't seem to notice Natsumi and he kept on running towards us. We both moved out of the way just in time. I opened my eyes I couldn't see Natsumi or Seiren. _Perfect time for ditching me, the helpless human!_ Then I caught sight of Natsumi. She was hanging from a tree branch on her tail. She somersaulted down and hit the vampire really hard with her tail. He flew backwards. By the time he got back up Seiren was in front of him. She pulled her hand back and thrust it forward, straight _through_ the mans chest and pulled it back out again. When she got it out he had turned to a pile of dust. Wiping the dust off her hands she said "Pfff! Level Es too easy"

"Level Es? What are they?"

"Well, Level Es are the lowest level of vampires you can get, the result of when a pureblood turns someone into a vampire and doesn't feed them their blood. The pureblood's blood stops them from turning into a level E. Level Es cannot control their need for blood and will not hesitate when it comes to getting it. That is what just attacked you, luckily they are more easier to kill than other vampires"

"Oh, well I'd better get going then see you two tomorrow"

**Oooh I revealed Natsumi's power too**** the max. Yes she is the first kemonomimi vampire (or atleast she is in this story) none of the other Retasus have this power. They only have a strong connection with animals. But Natsumi does because her fathers a pureblood thus giving her extended powers (wow I used the word thus). ****Yes this was a bit Tokyo Mew Mew inspired (thats the anime I'm watching now since I finished watching Vampire Knight). ****It was really hard trying to write in Yori's point of view she's very simple and sensible (unlike me) but she is an awesome person taking that risk to remain Yuuki's friend and acknowledging that Aidou saved her when the others were hating him coz they found out about the secret. I think they should feature her a LOT more throughout the series. Please review. ^.^ Xxprincess of phobiasxX**


	7. Revealation

**Sorry for being so late for posting this... but yeah... assignments... assignments... and more assignments... did I mention the assignments. Anyway here it is chapter 7... Revealation**

**Natsumi POV**

I can't believe it. Yori was right I did have a tail (and ears too but I can't see them). But how are people supposed to see me now, in this state I'll never be able to face the world again. The way I saw it was 'Ears + Tail + Person = Lonely life'. I won't be able to fit in anymore. Maybe I should just tell the Night Class. No, scrap that. There would be no chance with Ichijou, he wouldn't want me now that I was this… this… _mutant_, _a_ _freak of nature _you could call it. But I had to tell someone. Maybe I could tell Yuuki… actually I will but I can't go talk to her now, she was at class. Seriously, I really needed to tell someone _now_, but who? Oh, I know, maybe I could tell a certain red-haired guy, my half-brother, Senri Shiki. But he was at class with the rest of the Night Class. So I stayed huddled behind a tree, trying (with a lot of failure) to keep my ears and bushy, orange tail hidden. Maybe it would be better if I climbed the tree and stayed there; less chance of being seen. So I did.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

I heard footsteps, it was the Night Class, coming back from class. I followed them with my eyes until they were a safety distance away. I scrambled through the row of trees after them. I hopped down over the gates of the Moon Dormitory. I tied my handkerchief around my head like a bandana to hide my ears. Hmmm… well I can't just walk through the doors of the building, they'd all see me. No, I wanted to see Senri, alone. Well if I could climb those trees so easily, almost like it was second nature to me, I should be able to climb the dormitory walls up to Shiki's room. _Ok, Natsumi, concentrate put your left foot here and your right up there_. Eventually I made it up to the window of Senri's dorm. I took a peek inside. _Crap!_ I forgot that Senri shared the room with Takuma. Ichijou was sitting on a bed reading a manga while Shiki was standing in front of him and talking. Ichijou stood up, he closed the manga and put in a book shelf "Well, I'll go take a shower now" he said and walked out the door. Now was my chance, I tapped on the window.

"Natsumi-san?" he gave me a puzzled look but opened the window anyway.

"Yeah, I'll explain soon just wait" I said climbing through the open window

"So, wha'dya come here for?"

"Well, I only just discovered it today and it's kinda hard to explain…"

"Yeah…go on"

"So I'll just show you" I said and then I pulled my bandana off to reveal my ears then moved my tail so that he could see it.

"Ohh… my god! Natsumi-san you're a kemonomimi thing… wait what animal are you?"

"Umm… I don't really know"

"Hmm… maybe a fox because of your orange fluffy tail… wait, no your ears are rounded and you don't have a white tail tip. I think you're a squirrel"

"But I can't just walk around the place with ears and a tail. People would notice"

"True. Well maybe you could ask Takuma he reads manga a lot so he might know"

"No I can't ask Takuma"

"Why not?"

"Umm…er…isn't he prone to fainting?" Yes, that was a pretty lame excuse, but yeah just one of the random facts I had learnt about the Night Class from Maria.

"Well, yeah, he is now that you mention it, he is sort of"

"Well… what am I going to do?"

"We don't have to tell Ichijou; we can still look at his mangas"

He flipped through the loads of mangas on Takuma's bookshelf. Wow! He had HEAPS! There was bound to be atleast one in there that could help me. Every now and then Shiki would pull out one and throw it onto the bed. _Finally_, he reached the end.

"Here are a few that might help" he said holding up the pile of mangas he had pulled out.

"Umm…shouldn't we go somewhere else, Takuma can come back from his shower any second now"

"You're right, why don't we take a walk"

"Sure, why not?"

Senri scribbled 'Takuma, I'm taking a walk with Natsumi-san. You know, a little show you around and get to know your long-lost half-sister kinda thing, be back soon' on a piece of paper and put it on Ichijou's bed. I tied the bandana back on and climbed back down the wall to avoid people seeing me. Senri, lucky him, got to take the stairs, the easy way, grrr. We met at the bottom and walked off into the bushy glade where I had hidden earlier. We placed the pile in between us and started reading. Hopefully, Ichijou wouldn't notice that his mangas were gone. Some of these mangas were really good actually. Anyway, back to the topic. We sat there for about half an hour reading. Then we discussed what we found out about keeping a social life as a kemonomimi person. In most they had most of the characters as kemonomimi so they weren't really that useful. But in some there were only one or small groups of kemonomimi; most of that type said that if you concentrated you could make your ears and/or tail disappear if you concentrate. They would only pop up at times of need, by will or when showing strong emotion. If they could make their ears and tail disappear by concentrating hard, so could I. I concentrated really hard.

_I will make my ears and tail disappear_

_I will make my ears and tail disappear_

_I will make my ears and tail disappear_

_I will make my ears and tail disappear_

_I will make my ears and tail disappear_

_I will make my ears and tail disappear_

Finally I felt a little difference. I turned around and my tail was _gone!_

"Senri, my tail's gone. Have my ears gone too?"

"It would be a bit easier to see if you took the bandana off"

"Ok" I said as I pulled my bandana off "Now, are they gone?"

"Well, your concentrating hard actually worked. They're gone"

"YES!!!"

"But it could just be a beginner's luck thing"

"Wha'dya mean?"

"Well in-case your ears or tail pop up again don't you wanna be certain that you _can_ make them go away again"

"_What?!_ I just make them go away and you tell me I have to get them back!"

"Um… well I think the ears will come back at some unexpected time so I think you need to practice hiding them"

"Ok then"

_Ears and tail please come__ back_

_Ears and tail please come back_

_Ears and tail please come__ ba- _Wow! That was quick! They came back _really_ … now to make them go away... _concentrationness_

_I will make my ears and tail disappear_

_I will make my ears and tail disappear_

_I will make my ears and tail disappear_

_I will make my ears and tail disappear_

_I will make my ears and tail disappear_

Ugh… still not working. It was a lot easier making my ears and tail come than go. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea. What if they were permanent this time?

_No my ears and tail _will_ disappear they _have_ to_

After a _lot_ of concentrating they _finally_ disappeared. Woah! I just heard footsteps. I took a cautious look. Phew! It was only Yuuki and Zero. I walked over to them.

"Hey Yuuki, hey Zero"

"Shove off, leech"

"Jeez, show some manners, Zero"

"Fine then, dear leech would you care to move over to the side so we can walk through"

*stifled laughter*

"*rolls eyes*Just ignore him. Anyway Natsumi we were just coming to see you, Zero forgot, again"

"Really? Why?"

"The chairman has received a call from your mother, she's coming to visit you here next week"

"Mum! Coming here _next week_!!!! No. That's way too early"

"It's true"

"That's great! Oh, and Yuuki there's something I need tell you. Zero would you mind leaving us alone for awhile"

"Fine. But if you do anything, _anything_, to Yuuki, you blood-sucking scum, I will not hesitate to shoot you" he said looking down at the Bloody Rose, his anti-vampire gun.

"Don't worry so much, Zero I won't hurt Yuuki"

So I walked over to the bushy glade where Senri was waiting. "Um… Yuuki-chan promise you will not tell anyone about this, oh, besides the people who know: Senri, Yori and Seiren"

"Ok, I promise"

"Well, the other day when I drank Yori's blood a level E got attracted to the blood scent and attacked her. When I was protecting her this happened…"

I made my ears and tail come out. Yuuki gasped "Oh! Um… well that was unexpected… but so _kawaii_!!! (cute)" Senri turned around "Natsumi-san we should be getting back, Ichijou is probably suspecting something by now" I looked down at my watch and hid my ears and tail.

"You're right, well bye Yuuki"

"Bye Natsumi" Yuuki said as she walked away to rejoin Zero.

"Well Natsumi, maybe you could come with us, we're going to the Model Agency, that's where Rima and I work, Ichijou's coming too"

"I'd love to come with you"

**Yes, this was one of the most uneventful chapters in the story but in the Model Agency things get more dangerous... ooh need 1 review before posting chapter 8  
**


	8. Out of the Forest, Way Out

**Sorry its been a while, but its hard getting everything done, you know. This chapter was going to be about the Model Agency only, but I ended up writing about Natsumi's past. If I wrote the whole model agency part and her past it would get too long so I'm spreading it out between 2 chapters. Hope you don't mind =P Ooh and aren't i good at coming up with names, you'll see. Hint: Bunnies. **

**Anyway heres the next chapter: Out of the Forest, Way Out**

**Natsumi's POV**

I'm so excited, really excited, Ichijou and I had been invited by Shiki and Rima to spend a day at their workplace, the Model Agency and did I mention how excited I was? Ok, going to Cross Academy had been such a buzz for me; I mean finding out that there were vampires of my age was big enough. Before coming here I had been raised and home-schooled by my mother in our small home in the forest.

Mum would leave me once a week or so to go to the village to get basic supplies. She had said it was dangerous for me to be out there, there were many people and I could hurt them. In my earlier years my grandmother had taken care of me while my mum went to the village, but then she passed away. My mum didn't stop going to the village though, she left me in the care of the forest's animals, one in particular was the fox that saved her life, Shunkashuutou (the four seasons). They took good care of me, after all the Retasu's have an unusually strong connection with animals. It was then I found out that I had an even stronger connection than the rest of my family. One day my mum left for the village, and a small rabbit came into the back garden (the gate was left open for the forest, that's how much my mums trusts them) as a lot of people do to dogs or other pets I started to talk to it slowly.

Then the small creature looked up at me from nibbling its food _and __**replied**_. I staggered backwards, clapping my hand to my chest; I was _so_ unbelievably freaked out. A rabbit just talked to me, well not exactly talked, it was in my mind, but I could hear it loud and clear as if a person just talked to me. So just to prove that I was just going mental for a second and hearing things, I asked it a question, it answered it. Just then my mum rang the doorbell, I scooped the rabbit up in my arms opened the door.

"Mum, Mum, this rabbit can talk!"

"Yeah right, a talking rabbit"

"Mum, I'm not going crazy it really did talk"

"Ok, ok, ask it a question then"

"What's your name?" I asked it

"Usagi(rabbit)" it replied (I know that's not the most creative name but yeah)

"See, did you hear it? It really talked, it's name is Usagi"

"Usagi, what a creative name for a rabbit" she said sarcastically "And no I didn't hear it"

"But Mu-m" I said in a little kids complaining voice "I really heard it, I'm not mental"

Mum decide to take a walk in the forest with me, it always cleared her mind. Along the way we saw Shunkashuutou leading her four nearly-grown cubs. When mum was confused she always talked to Shunkashuutou, even though she never heard the reply it helped her.

"Shunkashuutou, what am I going to do? My daughter's making claims that she can communicate with animals"

"She _can_" the fox replied "it is within her blood, giving her extended powers"

"She just talked" I cut in excitedly "She said 'she _can_, it is within her blood giving her extended powers'"

My mum still didn't believe me "Shunkashuutou, is that really true? Did you really say that?"

The vixen nodded.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

A few years later mum thought that I should know more about the real world, stop being home-schooled and that I was getting lonely spending all my time in the forest. In truth I wasn't lonely in the forest I had plenty of animals I could talk to. So she went to the vampire senior council for some advice for schools. The senior council recommended Cross Academy since it was the only school known to have their own class especially for vampires. So she sent me there and now here I am.

My first week had been nothing but eventful. I sprained my ankle, found out that I was seriously allergic to blood tablets, met cute guys, got myself a blood donor, found out I was a kemonomimi (animal ears), I find my long-lost half-brother and now I get invited by him to go to the Model Agency with some of his other friends. Doesn't that prove that I have made some good friends?

So I woke up and thought _I am so excited_ then I went _Wait! What am I going to wear? It's a model agency I can't walk in wearing trackies and a T-shirt. _The clothes I wore while living in the forest were cheap and plain, I didn't need fancy clothes hardly anyone saw me. Just before transferring to Cross Academy mum took me on a shopping spree at the village for everyday clothes at a reasonable price. So I went and asked Rima too see if a model can change everyday clothes into catwalk material. Unfortunately, she couldn't. But she lent me some stylish clothes from her wardrobe that would fit me (I'm a little taller than her. And her wardrobe was so good; it had _every_thing when it came to clothes! Everyday ones, comfy, stylish, warmer clothes, colder clothes, cute, plain, just about everything) She was right, the red dress (with sequins and beads! Yay!) really did suit me and it brought out the amber of my eyes. She even did my hair in a pony tail with a red matching headband and small twirls of my hair escaping my ponytail, the finishing result was absolutely gorgeous (Look out Takuma!! lol!).

Ichijou got a shiny, white limo to drop us of to the Model Agency (how did he get all this money? Oh yeah, his granddad was in the Senior Council had died only a few months ago and he left everything to Takuma, his only living relative) Shiki and Rima sat in front of us and behind the driver. I swear those two are like secretly together or something. They both say not officially, but who needs officially, you can see the signs (even I can and I've only been here for a week), they both like each other, end of story, full stop. So that left me and Ichijou in the back seats. I kept sneaking glances at him (What? I couldn't help it! I know you all secretly fangirl him too! Don't deny it).

"Natsumi"

"Yeah" I said looking down shyly. _Damn, he noticed_.

"This is your first time coming to the Model Agency, right?"

"Yep, and I am _so_ nervous"

"Don't be. Tip for ya: Confidence is the key. People won't notice as someone different over there if you walk past proudly like you've been there heaps of times"

"K, I'll remember that, thanks"

"Oh and Natsumi"

"Yeah?"

"That dress and your hair, it looks really good on you. You should wear it more often"

"You think so?" I said and felt a blush creep up my cheeks "Thanks. Well, Rima did it really" I was trying to act calm and collected but honestly I was thinking: _omg!! OMG!!! Oh Em Gee!!! He said I looked good!!!!!_

The Model Agency was a medium-sized, classy, maroon building with mauve doors and windows. It seemed a lot bigger on the inside. The receptionist smiled up at us.

"Oh Shiki, Rima come in" then turning to Ichijou and I he said "And you would be?"

"My two friends, Natsumi and Ichijou" said Rima for us "Can they join us?"

'Ichijou, I remember you now, you've been here before haven't you. And her is she your new girlfriend" she said looking at me while I looked down and blushed furiously.

"Uhh…no, she's one of our friends" Ichijou said looking at me uncertainly.

"Oh, well welcome in"

So we followed Senri and Rima up a lift to the third floor. "Well, this is where the people our age, teenagers, usually work" he said as we walked through a mauve door. There were heaps of chairs and dressing rooms and pretty people rushing about in fancy clothes. Then my half-brother started looking at me. He looked different somehow. It was his eyes, one was a different colour. As soon as I noticed this I was thrown into a gray void all I could see was Senri's face, which sometimes faded away to show only his eyes (that reminded me of the Cheshire Cat) and gray. Then his voice came into my head except it had a little creepy hint to it.

_Hello Natsumi,_

_Long time no see. And haven't you grown._

_Grown into the daughter I wanted you to be,_

_The perfect weapon…All you have to do is join me_

"Shiki? Shiki…no, it can't be, Rido" Rima's voice broke into the void (she said Rido with a particalur tone of hatred) "Rido, leave him alone, stop using him. No, you were trying to get Natsumi under your spell too weren't you". She started slapping him furiously and the void faded away.

A tall brunette lady walked up to Shiki and Rima and told them something

"Um… Ichijou, Natsumi enjoy yourselves we've go to get ready for a photo shoot. The refreshments are over there we'll be back soon" Senri told us.

So we ourselves some sodas and chips and sat down to talk. I told him about my childhood and things and he told me about all these other places, then we decided to get some more chips. A tall, pretty girl with waist-length, wavy hair walked past us. Pureblood.

"Sara… Sara… Shiraa…Shirabuki" Ichijou stuttered and then fainted. Maria was right, he did faint a lot, it's not like that girl had purple skin or something creepy like that. _Sara Shirabuki. That would probably be the girl that walked past us. Obviously Takuma knew her. Oh no, he didn't like her did he?_ I had to push these thoughts out of my mind, Ichijou needed help right now.

**Ooohness. Hey, I just realise pratically every time I do an author's comment on the bottom I start it with 'Ooooh'. Anyway, Ooooh two villain's in one chapter, ooooh. Well, atleast I think Sara Shirabuki's gonna be the next villain after Shizuka and Rido. Hehehe, Natsumi thinks Ichijou like Sara, man is she wrong. Oh with Rido randomly doing the void thing, he is dead, it's just that a small part of him still survives in the people he has taken over, its not as small in Shiki because he is Rido's son so he has a stronger connection. Anyway find out what happens next, does Ichijou die. Of course not, he's my fave character and I was already horrified enough to find that a building had collapsed on him. If he dies on the actual series, god no I cant even think of it, its too sad. OMG! I just read the latest chapter (49) and he's still alive but Sara was being a ****_big meaniepoo, _she hurt him, bad Sara, bad_. _He looks so cute on page 7 *squeals*. Sorry I'll stop my fangirling now. *goes back to the other tab where theres a picture of him* oops.**


	9. A Warning for Kaname

**Hi all! I'm back with chapter 9. And as promised Slick Lemon/Look I'm NOT a taco (one of my school friends) gets her own character for helping me make my story make more sense, so here it is, the new character *drum roll* Tsuki. As I revealed in the previous chapter's author's note (oops) Takuma doesn't die. Anyway, read, reveiw and enjoy**

**Takuma's POV**

She was here. I saw her. She had taken me, but I had managed to escape. She was still after me. Get a grip, I told myself, but I was still shaken. I had seen her lips curve into a cruel smile in that second that she had faced him. Sara Shirabuki. With her fine features, delicate pale skin, long wavy hair. Despite her stunning beauty she was dangerous, a threat. And she was not afraid to hurt people to get what she wanted. She had wanted to know the details of Kaname-sama's plans. Out of loyalty to my friend I didn't give it to her. She had punished me. But I escaped back to Cross Academy before she could hurt me further. The first thing I should have done on return was warn Kaname, but I didn't. I had completely forgotten, but seeing her had reminded me. It was rather similar to what happened a few years back. The main reason my grandpa had wanted me to go to Cross Academy was to spy on Kaname, to see if he was worthy of being the head pureblood for the senior council. Since there was only two in the Night Class back then, we became good friends so I stopped giving Ichiou the imformation on Kaname. The Night Class grew bigger with the arrival of the two cousins; Aidou and Kain, and their good friend Ruka. Then I was stepped up to vice dorm president (after Kaname) because I had been here second longest and well, he was a pureblood I was only a noble. But things were serious now, I thought I had lost her back in the cottage I was being kept at. But no, she had come here. She was still after me (and Kaname for that matter). And she was dangerous.

**Natsumi's POV**

We were at the Model Agency. Ichijou had just fainted after seeing this mysterious pureblood girl. I was too busy fretting to notice that Shiki and Rima had come back. They were wearing the latest designer clothing with a little make-up and they looked gorgeous.

"Oh, what happened to him?" asked Rima looking down at the blonde boy lying on the floor.

"Well, this pureblood girl walked past him and he fainted"

"Hmmm, well we better get him out of the way" she turned to a girl with strawberry-blonde hair "Tsuki (moon), you live close to here, can we take Takuma there? He fainted but it looks a bit more serious than that, see his twitching and mumbling in his sleep"

"Oh, poor guy, yeah we could take him to my house it's only a short walk away"

"Thanks" she said then faced me "Don't worry Natsumi, Tsuki knows what we are and she's fine with it"

So we walked down the streets taking turns to carry him. "Ok we're nearly there" said Tsuki as we turned the corner. As we got closer I started hearing voices, not very clearly, but nonetheless still voices. I could start making out some of the words now. Then I heard the different accents. Each type of animal had their own accent. I could hear a few horses and dogs, but mainly sheep and chickens. They were getting really loud now, the noise was filling up my ears. "Tsuki, does your house happen to be a pet shop?" I asked.

"No, quite different actually, it's a butcher's shop"

"A b-b-butcher's shop" I stuttered, starting to feel sick.

"Are you ok? You're starting to go green"

"Ah no, don't worry about me, it's him you need to worry about". The noise was unbearable now. "Shut up!" I shouted, at last there was a bit of silence.

"Err…Natsumi, why did you say 'Shut up'? It's practically silent around here" Shiki asked raising his eyebrow (any girl would have thought he was drop-dead gorgeous right now, except me, if I wasn't his half-sister I would though)

"Shiki, it's the voices, you know of the animals, well the spirits of them at least"

"So now you not only talk to animals, but you can talk to the spirits of dead ones. Right"

"I guess"

Tsuki opened the door. We came into a room with butcher knives and fridges. The noise was even louder on the inside, and I felt a _lot_ more sick.

"Um…Tsuki, can we move into another room quickly, I'm feeling kinda sick"

"Uhh…sure. Are you vegetarian or something like that?"

"Genius Tsuki, who's ever heard of a vegetarian _vampire_" said Rima sarcastically.

We went through a door and came into a lounge room. We laid Ichijou down on a long couch (he was a bit too tall so we had to fold his legs over the armrest). We tried heaps of things to get him to wake up; we poured a bucket of water over his head, we yelled in his ear, we poked him. Then I decided to do something only a vampire would react to. I walked into the butcher area picked up a small, sharp knife and cut myself just below the elbow. I held my arm close to his head, hoping he would get my blood scent. He still remained asleep. Suddenly he lifted his head up and injected his fangs into the cut (unlike Yori, it didn't hurt Natsumi, well… she is a vampire and why would another vampire's bite hurt her)

"K-K-Kaname… where is he? Must warn…h-him" he said. His eyes were blood-shot and he looked crazy with worry.

"It's okay, Ichijou don't worry" I said gently.

"No…must warn…" he insisted

"Calm down, we'll let you see Kaname, if you must"

He nodded then fell limp again.

"Well, we better see Kaname. It sounds pretty serious, I mean with him in that crazy state" said Rima.

So we walked back to the Model Agency where the limo was. There was one thought in my mind, _who was that pureblood girl?_ When we arrived back at Cross Academy we woke Takuma up and let him warn Kaname-sama, _about what?_ I wondered

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

It was time for our classes. Thank god, Ichijou-senpai was better! We walked through the gates and the squeals came, as usual. It was important that I saw Yori-chan, I hadn't had my daily dose of blood yesterday due to the visit to the Model Agency. The rich blood scents wafted in as the fan-girls crowded around Aidou, who I was conveniently standing next to. I just couldn't take it anymore. The blood scent was so strong and I was really, really thirsty. I bit the girl standing next to me without realising what I was doing. Mmm… blood… type A…

"Natsumi-san!" came Yuuki's voice "What are you doing?"

I screamed as a bullet from Zero's Bloody Rose hit me. It was an extreme shock, like a bolt of electricity went through me. I took in my surroundings as I regained control of myself. All around me the girls were screaming and around them a ring of vampires had formed and they were already erasing their memories.

**Yori's POV**

**(a few minutes before Natsumi's POV ends)**

I was waiting by the classrooms after curfew when I heard screaming from near the Moon Dorms. At first I thought it was just the usual squealing and screaming from the fangirls.

"I wonder how Yuuki's going without me" said Zero who was supervising me today.

"Zero, is the screaming always this loud"

"You're right it is rather loud today. Let's check it out"

As soon as we got near there, Yuuki ran up to us.

"Zero, help! Natsumi's attacked one of the girls!"

Zero pulled out his gun. What was he thinking? He couldn't shoot her now, there were too many people in the way, and someone could get hurt.

"Don't shoo-" I yelled, but never finished because it was too late, Zero had already shot. It was really weird, the bullet went straight trough one girl and she didn't even notice but when it hit Natsumi she screamed in agony.

"Kiryu-kun, why did it do that?" I whispered "It didn't hurt one girl but when it came to Natsumi it-"

"Yori-chan, the Bloody Rose is no ordinary gun. I am a vampire hunter and this is my anti-vampire weapon. It will not hurt a human but it could _kill_ a vampire, be glad that Natsumi's a noble, if she was a level E she would be dead by now"

"Oh" I never knew the world of vampires was so confusing, I probably would have been better of knowing nothing about this kind of thing. But I was too late to turn back now. I'll never be the shy, straight A, student ever again.

**So did you like it? I hope so. Yes I did it! I didn't start the author's note at the bottom with 'Ooooh'. Anyway, Slick Lemon I hope you liked your character. Write to you soon, when Natsumi's mum comes to visit. Bye!**


	10. Prefects and Parents

**Yori's POV**

I knocked on the Chairman's door. "Ooh visitors!! Come in" came his voice. I opened the door and was greeted by a warm smile.

"Aah, Yori-chan, come to uncle Kaien. So what did you come here for?"

"Well, I know about the Night Class' secret and I've decided I want to help"

"Help? You're already helping by being a blood donor"

"Yeah… but I want to do more"

"I see. Well, follow me then"

We went through the corridor. The chairman pulled his keys out, unlocked the door and walked in. The room was filled with shelves full of weapons from gleaming swords to sharp arrows.

"This is a store of the weapons that I had used while I was in the Vampire Hunter Society"

"You were a vampire hunter?"

"Yes… I _was. _So you want to help, right"

"Yeah"

"Cool. You can be our new assistant prefect!" he exclaimed "Now for your weapon. Hmm… let's see" he looked through the shelves "Aha! This should be just right" he said pulling out a long rod that looked identical to Yuuki's weapon, the Artemis Rod except that it was a nice reddish-wood colour. "This is the Apollo Staff, the twin of Yuuki's weapon (Apollo was also the twin brother to Artemis in Greek mythology)" He handed the weapon to me along with a strap.

"I'll get Yuuki to teach you how to use it"

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

I had my lesson on how to use the Apollo staff and I always kept it handy, strapped to my thigh. Since I was the new assistant prefect, the Chairman organised a meeting with the Night Class. The fan-girls were always crowding around them, so I had only caught a few glimpses of them. I wasn't like those girls, I never really paid attention to boys. So technically, this was my first time meeting them. They were as good-looking as the Day Class said they were. Even if I hadn't seen them before I knew all their names (duh, the Night Class were basically all the Day Class ever talked about), I just couldn't put the names to the faces. There was Kain aka. Wild – the one that had the wild hair, Aidou aka. Idol – the one they talked about the most, Senri and Rima– who were models (that's not really helpful, the Night Class are beautiful enough for all of them to be models), Ruka – who the class representative was obsessed with, Ichijou – the happy one, Maria – the doll, Seiren – the Pixie, Natsumi – the new girl and Kaname – the mysterious guy. I know, the Day Class girls were _**so**_ descriptive. I only knew Natsumi, Kaname and Seiren because I had met them before. I still couldn't put the names to the faces. Luckily Yuuki introduced me to them. Now that I knew their names I could see how the Day Class' descriptions fit them. Now I know why Aidou was the main topic of conversation in the Day Class. He was utterly gorgeous, with his blonde curls and dreamy aquamarine eyes. I felt myself going red. _Snap out of it Yori, you've never really paid attention to guys, so why are you doing it now_ "Er… hi guys, well as you know I'm the new assistant prefect, Yori Wakaba" _Oh no, my ears were twitching, it always happens when I'm nervous, grrr I hate it when that happens_. Well, I was looking forward to my new job already.

**Yuuki's**** POV**

I was in the Chairman's office waiting for Natsumi and her mother to arrive. Zero and Yori, and all the Night Class were here to. We heard footsteps coming down the corridor. The door opened, it was Natsumi. "Hi guys!". We sat down and waited. Then we heard a knocking on the door "Is this the Chairman's office?" "Yes it is, please come in" A tall vampire with coppery-red hair and blazing amber eyes stepped in. Well, we could see where Natsumi got her eyes and the coppery-redness that made her hair different from Shiki's. "Hello, and welcome to Cross Academy. I am Chairman Cross and you must be Miss Retasu, Natsumi's mother"

"Yes. Please, call me Kitsune"

"In that case, you may call me Kaien" said the Chairman "Well, Kitsune here's the report on Natsumi so far: She is doing quite well in classes, she's made some friends, we did find that she had a rather bad allergy to blood tablets, but that's fine – we got a blood donor for her so she doesn't starve, she has bitten one other person but all humans nearby have had their memories wiped"

"It's good to hear that she's going well in her new school, If you don't mind, may I speak to my daughter in private" she said.

"Oh sure, go ahead"

Natsumi and her mother walked out of her room. "Yuuki and Zero, please go and check on the Day Class, Kitsune doesn't take blood tablets so we have to make sure no one gets hurt. Yori, I want you to keep an eye out on the Night Class, and tell Shiki to go to the courtyard, Miss Retasu has someone to meet". We all took our positions.

**Natsumi's POV**

It felt like ages since I had last seen mum, even though it hadn't been that long. "Mum, this is my dorm, Maria and I share it", of course she told me to clean it up, "This is the lounge room, we all just hang out here in our spare-time when we're not in our rooms or outside" I said guiding her through the Moon dormitories. I lead her outside through the back door, she had seen the front garden when she came in so I didn't bother with that, besides the back garden was prettier. "Mum, this is the courtyard we just hang out here"

"Wow, this place is beautiful, I'm glad I sent you here"

"Oh mum, there's someone you just _have_ to meet" I said spotting Shiki, sitting on a bench behind a tree. We walked over to him.

"Oh, is this your boyfriend?"

"No!" I exclaimed "Mum meet Senri Shiki, son of Rido Kuran, my half brother"

"Hmm… well he does look a bit like Rido, now that you mention it, nice to meet you Senri"

"You too, Miss Retasu. Well, I'd better get going, have to get ready for another photo-shoot" he said then walked off.

"Photo-shoot?" said my mother.

"Yep, Senri's part-time jobs is as a model, he works alongside Rima who is also in the Night Class" I explained.

"Speaking of jobs, I think you should be getting a job too. You're old enough and smart enough too, and I can't always send you money"

"Ok well, I'll go look around see if there's any positions available"


End file.
